Dancing and Stars
by SirEskimoChuck
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: At a dance and Sam is outside since he really doesn't fit in much and upper classman Gabriel comes out and they talk/dance/kiss.


The silence in between songs never lasted for long and soon enough the space was once more filled with some terrible pop single which was overplayed. Sam Winchester took in a breath of fresh air as he glanced around the empty school grounds from the stone steps leading into the gyms entrance.

Sam had never been one for school dances. Actually, he hated them. The only reason he was there was because Dean, his older brother, had made him. Why the second most socially awkward person Sam knew wanted to go to a school dance with the most socially awkward person he knew made no sense but that didn't really matter.

"We are never ever ever ever getting back together." A smile played at the corners of Sam's lips as he heard a group of people singing loudly along to the chorus of that new Taylor Swift song. Sam could only imagine Dean trying to escape the crowd but Castiel pulling him back. The older Winchester boy had always hated anything but classic rock after all.

It made Sam jealous sometimes, Dean had won Castiel Novak from the second he glanced at him. Sam on the other hand had a lot less luck when it came too dating. For a while there had been Jessica but only after six months they'd broken up when she moved states. Being single had been fine after that, fine until the Novak's moved to town. Moved onto the same street as the Winchesters. Because the second Gabriel Novak stepped out of that car Sam knew he was so done for.

Gabriel was the life of the party and a ladies man so there was no way that he would ever want someone like Sam. As a result, the friend zone walls were never pushed too see if they'd fall. Sam hated that, he really did. It hurt him too see Gabriel with anyone else. No matter how jealous Sam was at times he never let himself show it.

The music once again had changed. This time The One That Got Away by Katy Perry filled the air. Sam glanced up at the twinkling stars. All thoughts were soon lost into the night.

A hand shook him out of his daze. Sam turned to the left but saw no one. Then there was a laugh in his right ear, a very familiar laugh. Snapping his head too the right Sam locked eyes with Gabriel Novak and his little crooked smile.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Course not."

"You know I'm a little surprised you ditched some group of girls to sit outside with me," Sam Winchester admitted. There was a pause filled only by the rustling of trees in the wind.

"You wound me Sammy," Gabriel replied. "Can't a man take a break from a hell of a party to visit with his favourite Moose?" Sam just laughed at that.

"So you're bored then?" he asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit but you also seemed lonely." Sam didn't reply and soon enough a comfortable silence settled in.

Everything was silent once again in the space between songs. Sam loved that short silence. He could just stop and think without having some peppy pop song blasting his brains out. This time when the next song played it wasn't Lady Gaga or that We Are Young song, but instead something calm and Acoustic.

"I love this song," Gabriel breathed. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the other boy. The light from the stars danced across his face as he looked out blankly into the night. Sam bit his lips for a second.

"Wait, isn't this song by Jason Mraz or something?"

"Yes. What is your point?"

"Oh well I just didn't think this was your kind of music." Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

"What can I say Sammy, I tend to surprise people." There was a warm smile on his lips as he turned to face the taller boy.

Gabriel was indeed full of surprises. Sam had been taken completely off guard when he jumped up from his seat on the steps and outstretched his hand. It didn't make any sense. Was Gabriel asking him to dance? Sam just gulped. There was an impatient wiggle of fingers before the youngest Winchester gave up all his pretending and grabbed onto Gabriel's hand letting him be pulled to his feet.

If it had been with anyone else the height difference would have made dancing awkward but with Gabriel it felt almost... right? Sam had his arms wrapped around the older boys waist who had to reach up in order to wrap his arms around Sam's neck.

"I'll be here patiently waiting too see what you find," Gabriel Novak sang softly. Both boys were wrapped around one another dancing slowly under the stars. Sam couldn't help but smile warmly at all of this. He couldn't help forget all the walls that had been built to stop a moment like this from ever happening.

"Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the Earth," Gabriel's voice crescendoed with the music. Sam laughed before joining in.

"We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. "

"Didn't think this was your kind of music, Sammy."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

It took so long to build up the wall between him and Gabriel. It took so much time and effort to swallow all his feelings. It took a smile, a dance, and the stars too send those walls tumbling and crashing down. Sam Winchester let go of Gabriel's hips, moving his hands up to cup the others cheeks. He leaned down to meet the others lips with his own. Before Sam could pull away and stop this from falling apart on him Gabriel was already kissing back and pulling him closer. Everything else had just faded away. There was nothing playing at the boys mind but the kiss.

Sam didn't know what would happen next, didn't know where this would lead too. There was however one thing Sam Winchester did know. School dances weren't all that bad after all.

"I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up."


End file.
